Just Keep Dreaming Until
by thisisme436
Summary: Jin loves Xiaoyu, but in the last chapter of "Back Together Again", everything good was all a dream while Xiaoyu was sleeping, and everything bad that happened was real. Please read and review!
1. deep sleep

Just Keep Dreaming Until…

Just Keep Dreaming Until…

Chapter 1: Deep Sleep

This is the sequel to Back Together Now. This is how it begins: Xiaoyu is in the hospital bed while she is sleeping after given medicine. When she woke up, her room was empty. All she could think about Lili and Jin getting together and forgetting about her.

"It was all a dream. It's never going to happen anyway." A tear was sweeping down Xiaoyu's cheek. "Jin, why?" Xiaoyu was cuddling up in her bed but her doctor came in with Miharu and Asuka.

"Miss Ling, how was your sleep? Dreams are normal for this kind of medication."

"It was good."

"Alright. Ladies, you can go in."

"Xiao! Are you ok?"

Miharu and Asuka ran to give her a hug.

"I'm fine. So, how are you guys doing?"

Asuka sighed.

"Asuka, what's wrong?"

"Romance troubles. Hwoarang is angry with me because I said no to his proposal. I mean, 2 weeks! Now, he's going out with that sucker, Lili. Xiaoyu, I'm sorry about this. Can you forgive me?"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault. And you're better off with another great guy who's waiting for you."

"Thanks, and my cousin. I talked to him the other day. He didn't say any of that crap. Lili made that up to get him."

"I see. Miharu, did you meet up with Jin?"

"I think so. Panda and me were under a tree after we took you to the hospital. Jin came home with chocolates and flowers that had your name on it. He was freakishly worried. His face turned red, and he started saying bad stuff about Lili Cut out because of rating"

"Oh."

"Steady, Xiao. Don't think about what he said in the air. It's kind of intense."

"Ok. Hey, who's that guy?" Xiaoyu seemed confused. "Is it me or is that Hwoarang?"

Miharu turned around and was shocked to see him yelling at Lili.

"It's him, and Lili is with him."

"Dang, hide me!"

Asuka ran behind the curtains. She stood up on the chair so Hwoarang won't see her feet. While she was there, she saw another surprise.

"Uh, Xiao, Jin's here. Oh my god. He also brought Panda."

Xiaoyu gasped. "Well, this ought to be interesting."

Hwoarang was knocking on the door harshly. Miharu got up and opened it for him, and Hwoarang barged in. "Is Kazama here?"

Miharu sighed. "Is that why you're here? To get Jin for the 6 million times he beat you and you cried out the window like you were the star of Cry A Lots?"

"No, I just want to see if Xiaoyu okay and apologize to her after what my ex did. And I need to talk to Asuka, not Jin."

"Be our guest."

"Xiaoyu, sorry about what happened. I swear, if it happens again, I will pay all your medical bills."

"Thanks, H. I could call you H, right?"

"If you want, so where's Asuka. I heard she was here."

"From who?"

"Jin, I got a text saying he saw her from the window."

"Right. Asuka, he knows you're here."

"Yeah. Hwoarang, I'm sorry, but if your girlfriend has to hurt Xiaoyu like that, I will just beat you until it hurts everything you have."

"Man, you're not as cute when you're angry."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I might be hard for you to understand!"

"Oh, I understand perfectly."

Xiaoyu sighed. "Asuka, look behind you."

Asuka turned around to see Jin behind the door. She opened the door for him and saw Panda. "Hey, Panda! How are you? Not the same for you, cousin."

"Look, I just want to see Xiaoyu, and Panda wanted to come."

"Well, buddy. Your problem is not ending. You have serious issues."

Asuka walked away and Miharu stepped in.

"Nub."

Jin shook his head while he was annoyed. "Nub?"

"Another word for LAME."

Xiaoyu sighed. "People, calm it!" She stepped out of bed to talk to Miharu.

"Miharu, he is not lame, and he is not a nub. I'm pretty sure he didn't say that stuff because he seemed like he wasn't interested in Lili. It's not his fault. Lili has her own problems."

"Ok, your thought."

"Jin, what are you doing here?"

"Tell you everything."

"Jin, after what happened, I'm not comfortable marrying you."

"No, you're wrong. Just give me a minute to explain."

"Alright. Shoot." Xiaoyu crossed her arms. She was eager to hear about what he has to say.

"Xiao, I don't care about what Lili said. I love you. I mean it. That's the truth."

"Me, too, but—"

"So marry me."

"I can't. Just give me time and I'll consider it."

"Alright. I'll give you time. Just tell me when you want to see me."

"Deal. And speaking of that, when I get out of here, come see me."

Jin grinned. He was leaving the hospital. "Bye, Xiao."

Xiaoyu waved goodbye, and when he left, she hugged Panda.

"Asuka, H, are you two still fighting?"

"No, I promised Asuka I would control myself."

"Yeah, and I'm proud of him. So, how did it go with Jin?"

"Ok. I just told him I need some time."


	2. Accidental romance and mess ups

**Just Keep Dreaming Until...  
****Chapter 2:  
****Accidental Romance and Mess Ups**

_disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of their characters_

**So, Xiaoyu just told Jin she needed some alone time. What will happen when new conflict goes between these two?**

Xiaoyu finally got out of the hospital and was going to see Jin at his home. "What a beautiful day!" She skipped joyfully to her car.

Jin was making the house ready for Xiaoyu's arrival. He was cleaning everything and preparing lunch. Then someone knocked on his door.

"Who is it now?" Jin sighed and annoyingly opened the door.

"Is this the Kazama resident?"

Lili was standing by the door in a kind of show off outfit.

"What do you want?"

"To get you back. You don't need Xiaoyu, she's like, whatever. You belong to me. I know you want me. I know you need me. Do you have a bed?"

Lili started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Save it."

"Come on, Jin! She doesn't need to know!"

"No!"

"Fine, but I get everything I want!"

"Making you a spoiled brat!"

"Just do it Jin! With me!"

Jin took out a drink, which he thought was a bottle of water. He opened it and after he drank it, he felt dizzy. "What the hell is this?"

"I put alcohol in your fridge so you'll be confused."

"No way."

Lili had another "good" idea. "Jin, I'm here. It's me, Xiaoyu." Lili walked closer to him unbuttoning his shirt.

"Xiaoyu, you look great." Jin was imagining her face and felt her soft skin.

"Just keep touching, and explore my body."

Jin was taking off her knit and carried her to his bedroom. They were finishing undoing each other's clothes. Jin slowly entered her. Lili was evilly chuckling. "Jin, I never thought you were this good." A sweat was dripping on her head.

"Just keep relaxing baby."

--Xiaoyu

Xiaoyu met up with Asuka while she was going back home.

"Asuka, hey!"

"Hey, nice car!"

"Thanks! Well, I'm all better!"

"Cool! Listen, I have to visit Jin for a while. I need to talk to him."

"Alright, I was just going over there. Hop on!"

--Jin

Jin was still there, and he still had no clue what he was doing.

"Jin, we should keep doing this for hours."

"I agree with you."

Jin and Lili heard the door close and footsteps.

"Xiaoyu, where's Jin?"

"I don't know. He said he was here."

Xiaoyu went to the kitchen. "Why did he leave the stove on?" She turned the heat off and saw an empty bottle.

"Asuka, what is this?" Xiaoyu showed her the bottle.

"Oh my god, he's been drinking."

"How horrible, we have to find him! I'll look outside, you look in."

"Got it!"

Xiaoyu ran outside and started searching the garden and the yards. Asuka looked at every room, starting with the living room. She went to his bedroom, but it was locked. She took her bobby pin and picked the lock. She opened the door very quietly that it was unnoticeable. She gasped and ran to Xiaoyu.

"Xiaoyu, go look in Jin's bedroom. I can't handle this."

"Ok, are you ok? Do you need to do something?"

"Yeah, well, no. Just look in his bedroom."

"Sure, but you look like you need to leave."

"I do." Asuka hugged Xiaoyu goodbye, and she walked off.

Xiaoyu walked to Jin's bedroom, and opened the door noticeably.

"Jin, how could you?"

"What?"

Xiaoyu walked to Jin and punched him real hard.

"Ow, what's going on?"

"Well, you're in bed, with Lili. I thought I trusted you!"

"What? I would never do anything with her."

"Look who's in bed you. Did you remember me at all, Ling Xiaoyu, your friend for years? The one who supported you in your time of need?"

Jin turned around with his right brain to see Lili under the sheets of the bed. "Hey, Jin. That was fun, wasn't it?" Jin put on his boxers and jeans.

Xiaoyu turned around and left. She angrily marched to the door. Jin was chasing her and trying to stop her. "Xiao, I never meant for this to happen."

"Then explain to me."

"I can't."

"Miharu was right, you are a nub! You can forget about me. You can have Lili in your life. Good luck raising your child!"

"Xiao!"

"Don't even call me that!"

Xiaoyu swelled up with tears running down her cheeks. She ran out of the house as fast as she could. She took the car and speeded out into the street to go to Asuka's house. Once Xiaoyu got there, she was knocking on her door.

"Xiao, hi!"

"Hi, Asuka –sniff-, can I talk to you –sniff-?" She was wiping the tears from her eyes as she was talking to her.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

"Jin is such a cheater. How can I be so stupid?"

"Technically, that's true. And you're not stupid, he is for doing that to Lili. What does he see in her anyway?"

Xiaoyu laughed for the first time. "You really know how to make people feel better."

"I do, don't I?"

Xiaoyu hugged Asuka. "Thank you. I would like to see Lili try to raise a child."

"Well, she is probably going to teach him or her how to be a rich and spoiled brat."

"I couldn't agree more. Huh, I feel hungry all of a sudden."

"Why wouldn't you be? You hate hospital food. I haven't eaten, too. Let's get smoothies."

"Sure."

--At Tech Juice The main hangout

"One island fusion smoothie for me and a cotton candy smoothie for my good friend, Xiaoyu."

"Coming right up."

"I didn't know they make cotton candy smoothies."

"Well, believe it. I come here all the time and I always get island fusion, strawberry shortcake, and cotton candy."

"Then how come I never heard of this place?"

"Probably it's not a big deal in China, but in here, it's crazy."

"Oh. Hey, is that Jin?"

Asuka turned around praying it wasn't him. Xiaoyu did the same thing. "Oh my god. It is. What does that two timer want now?"

"I don't know. I bet he wants to talk to you. He probably knows you hang out here all the time with Hwoarang."

"How did you know?"

"Hwoarang told me."

"Why can't he give me a break!"

"Before your head explodes, I'm going to hide."

"You do that."

Xiaoyu quickly ran under a table.

"Asuka, is Xiaoyu here?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to her urgently."

"Why?"

"Just tell me where she is."

"Anywhere but here."

"One island fusion smoothie for Asuka Kazama and one cotton candy smoothie for Ling Xiaoyu!"

"So she is here, where is she?"

"She's not here!"

"Asuka, I'll handle the rest."

"Jin, what?"

"I have to talk to you, right now."

"No. And by the way, here is your ring, just take it."

"Xiaoyu, this is all a misunderstanding."

"Well, if it was on purpose or on accident, I don't care. You still did it with her, and that can never be forgiven. So this is what I get for getting attacked and almost killed for? I thought you were better than that, you big horrible jerk."

"Xiao, you don't understand."

"I told you, DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

Xiaoyu took the smoothies and met Asuka outside. "Asuka, here's your smoothie."

"Thanks, so how did it go with Jin?"

"Well, I gave him the engagement ring. And we talked about what happened. I don't really care about it because he still did it."

**Ouch! Too bad for Jin and Xiaoyu. I apologize for Lili fans. What will happen with the two of them when the next chapter comes? **


	3. Mountains and Trains

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3:

Mountains and Trains

Disclaimer: I do not own tekken or any of their characters.

It was a dark and stormy night after the day of betrayal. The temperature dropped as Xiaoyu's heart became smaller. Jin was trying to find her to tell her everything that happened, regardless about if she cares or not.

Xiaoyu was about to leave the train station with Asuka by her side. They were going to live in Iwate, Japan. "Well, I can't wait to get out of Tokyo and into the high mountains. I hate the city lights!"

"Me, too. Especially the gases in the atmosphere."

"Right. Well, our train is here. Are you coming, Xiao?"

"Yes." A tear was leaving her eyes.

"Xiaoyu, don't do that. I bet you'll never even remember what happened."

"I guess you're right. Maybe I won't, but I feel like I still love him. I mean, he was drinking, and he wasn't under control. But it's too late now, Lili's pregnant, and Jin is probably going to start a family with her."

"Xiao, it's ok." Asuka gave her a hug.

"You know the only thing that's going to make me feel better?"

"Yeah?"

"Tech Juice!"

"You've read my mind!"

Suddenly, the train rushed past the 2 girls. "ALL ABOARD!"

"Well, off to the fresh air!"

"Asuka, does anyone we're leaving?"

"Yeah, Miharu, Steve, your parents, my parents, Hwoarang, and Panda."

"Ok, not Jin, right?"

"No, and definitely not Lili. Now come on, we have to get to Iwate!"

Xiaoyu and Miharu ran inside the train with their bags in their hands. They took a seat in the 1st class area and relaxed. "Asuka, how were we able to afford all this?"

"Easy. Since I'm related to Jin, and he is totally rich, he gives me a cut. Let's go to the mall after we're settled in!"

"Good idea. Where are we going to live?"

"A big house with a cherry blossom tree! It's furnished and it has a pool!"

"Wow, he must be really rich."

"Yeah, and that is some big cut."

--56 minutes later

Xiaoyu was having a peaceful nap. Asuka was reading a book about the Mishima Zaibatsu, and ripping every bad page out of the book. When the book was just cover, nothing, cover, she threw it on the floor and stomped her way to the food area. "One roll, please."

"Ok."

"Hey, I know you! Eddy Gordo, right?"

"Asuka? You know, you hit me pretty bad in the 5th round. You owe me."

"Owe you what?"

"Never mind. Want to meet my girlfriend?"

"Ok. Where is she?"

"She's in the bathroom. She takes a long time to get ready. Anyway, I thought you lived in Tokyo. Why are you going somewhere with everything you have to another place?"

"Things happened. So, what you up to here?"

"Working my ass off. I'm saving money to buy fighting outfits."

"Right. I'll meet your girlfriend later. I have to do stuff."

"Ok. Wait, don't you want your roll? Well, this can't be wasted."

Asuka was going back to her seat room while Eddy was swallowing the dinner roll whole. She grabbed a suitcase and began digging for her headband that Jin gave her for her birthday when she was young. "This is for you, cousin." Asuka tore the hard and thick headband in half leaving a loud CRACK sound.

After it was heard, Xiaoyu started dreaming about Angel.

"Xiaoyu. Xiaoyu."

"Huh? Ms. Kazama?"

"It's me, dear. Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Where are you? It's been too long!"

"I'm in the heavens, and it looks like you are not."

"Well, you're right. It's just that."

Xiaoyu got down on her knees and started crying.

"Xiaoyu, don't do this. Get up, please, and tell me what's on your mind."

"Well, your son, Jin, he, he, he cheated on me!"

"He couldn't have! I raised a good child, not a backstabber."

"Well, it was probably because he wanted to, or maybe the effect of the drink he had."

"He was drinking!"

"I think it was on accident. I know he wouldn't do that."

"That's ok, I guess. I have to go. I'll see you later."

As her voice was fading away, she woke up with Asuka right in front of her.

"Xiaoyu, Xiaoyu! We're in Iwate!"

"Huh, what!"

"Wow, you must have had one dream."

"Yeah, it's like you were there."

The two girls looked out the window. They were on top of a hill.

"It's beautiful! This is going to be good."

"If we could find our house!"

"Trust me, with my kind of money, it'll be the best one on the huge street!"

"Let's hope. Now lets get out of here!"

They took their entire luggage and ran out the train's door. "Ah, all that mountain air. Wait, that's a volcano. Oh well."

"Oh my god, it's a countryside! We're actually live here?!"

"Yeah, lets get a taxi!"

"Do you mind if we join you?"

Asuka turned around, and Xiaoyu was surprised to see Christie.

"Christie! You were in the 4th tournament! Nice to see you again!"

"Ling, I missed you!"

"Me, too. Hey, Ed!"

"Sup, Xiao! Sup, Asuka!"

"Hello! Is this your girlfriend."

"Yes, I'm Christie."

"Nice to meet you, do you know where Sakura Street is?"

"Yes, we were going there. My friend got me a house."

"Cool, come with us in the taxi!"

All 4 jumped into the taxi van with all their luggage and couldn't wait to go to their homes.

--Jin

Jin was at the gym punching sand bags.

"Hey, Kazama."

Jin turned around and saw Hwoarang with another girl. How surprising.

"I want you to meet Julia Chang. She's the one."

"Hi." Jin continued to fight the sand bag. Suddenly, he had a flashback.

"Here, Jin, take this ring!"

"I don't care anymore. You still did it with her."

"Oh yeah, the promise, which you broke."

Jin had thunder surrounding him, and he punched the sandbag right open. Hwoarang and Julia ran away. "That is the flashback of the devil within."


	4. letter to remember

**Keep Dreaming Until...**

Disclaimer: I do not own tekken or any of their characters

Chapter 4:

Letter to Remember

Jin was upset to know Xiaoyu was nowhere to be found. He prays everyday that she would appear in his life again to tell her how much he meant to her. Xiaoyu was sitting in her bed writing in her diary about her new life without Hwoarang, Jin, or Panda.

_Dear Diary,_

_I really like the fact that Jin and Lili won't be ruining my self-esteem. I'm kind of missing Hwoarang. Weird. I really miss Panda. She was my best friend, but she did go hiding after what happened. She hates it when a jerk and liar goes out on me like that. I hope she knows where we are. What kind of confuses me is that there was an empty bottle sitting on the counter of his kitchen, and when he takes that in, he goes haywire. Maybe I should write to him and tell him that he means well. I think I still love him._

_Xiao_

Xiaoyu put the diary away and took out a piece of paper and a pen.

_Dear Jin,_

_I'm really sorry I left you. I hope you don't feel too down in the dumps. If you come searching for me, don't bother. You'll always have Lili by your side. To be honest, I still think I love you. And if you do find me, show me that you love and care for me. I also forgive you about the incident. I saw that bottle, and I can tell what it can do to you. Please just don't do anything else to make my heart break and that hurts other people, especially Panda, Miharu, and Asuka. And I know how much you hate Hwoarang, so feel free. Arigato._

_Xiaoyu_

She put it in the envelope to ship it to Jin's new mansion. Then, she met up with Asuka in their pool. She ran and threw her towels on the recliner.

"Xiao, jump in!"

Xiaoyu dived off the board with full excitement that it splashed Asuka and around the pool.

"Whoa, careful there, big girl!"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, just don't splash me like that. Ok, maybe you can!"

"Yes! And after this, lets go to Tech Juice!"

"Ok, and here's payback."

Asuka got out of the pool and jumped in right in front of her face.

"That's good payback." Xiaoyu was spitting water out of her like a fountain.

**--With Jin**

Jin was sitting in his living room alone. He was looking through the photo albums of his childhood. He saw Xiaoyu swinging on the swings while Jin was pushing her, his mother was cooking breakfast and the pancake landed on his head, and he saw something he noticed before. "A note." He opened it and it was from Xiaoyu. He then realized that he never read it and he just put it somewhere carelessly.

"Jin, there's something you should know. I think you're cute. I like you."

"Oh my god. I'm such a pervert."

He was having one of those flashbacks again, but this time, they were good.

--

"Jin, I care about you."

--

"I love you and I love that you care that much about me."

--

"Thank you, you're awesome!"

--

Jin got on knees and prayed. He got up and his eyes closed as he was dreaming about Xiaoyu. Then, the mail came and he groaned. "What kind of mail do we have now? Bill, bill, Xiaoyu, bill, bill, XIAOYU?" He threw all the bills and opened the letter as fast as he could. He was glad he read it. He took his coat and went out to look for Xiaoyu.

**--With Xiaoyu and Asuka**

"Ooh, new flavors. What will you have, Asuka?"

"Tongue twister smoothie, cool! What is that?"

"That's a really sour smoothie."

"I'll have 5!"

"Wow, you really like adventures! I'll have 5 candyland smoothies!"

"That will be 7 dollars."

Xiaoyu and Asuka sucked down their smoothies. "It's so sour!"

"It's so sweet!"

"It's awesome!"

"I know, right!"

Xiaoyu and Asuka laughed until they saw someone they both knew.

"Oh my god." They both said it at the same time with their dropped jaws.

**Who do you think it is? Please review!**


	5. we're all together!

**This chapter will have unexpected twists, and if you though it was Jin that they saw, you thought wrong! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own tekken or any of their characters**

Chapter 5:

**We're All Together**

Xiaoyu and Asuka were at the Tech Juice and they saw someone they both knew. It was Lili, the villain to both of them. Her lower chest was bigger, and she was wearing maternity clothes. Then, she spotted the 2 girls.

"Xiaoyu! Asuka!"

"Gosh, it's the witch devil." Asuka turned red.

"Aw, man! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Punch her right in the nose."

"I can't, she's pregnant. Crap!"

Lili was rushing over to them while the two were just staring at her unborn baby.

"Hi, can I talk to you, Xiaoyu?"

"Your pleasure, my pain."

"Yeah. Listen, I feel horrible. I shouldn't have taken him away from you. Its just that I used to like him when I first saw him, and I really hurt you, and the payback is that I am an underage pregnant girl. I promise, I will never do anything to you ever again if all of us could be friends."

Asuka stood up with great force. "What do you mean ALL of us?"

"Don't get all feisty. Otherwise, Hwoarang will think you're-"

"HWOARANG'S HERE?"

"Whoops. My bad. And by the way, he's drunk."

"Why?"

"He went to the bar. Now, back to Xiaoyu. So what do you say?"

"Ok, but you promise?"

"Yes. If I break it, you can give me whatever punishment you decide to use."

"Alright, so tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"How did it go when you first found out you were pregnant?"

"Bad."

"Right. So, lets go see H."

"Yeah. Come on Asuka."

Asuka was getting her fist ready so she could beat Hwoarang. She ran past Xiaoyu and Lili and saw him trying to lick his elbow.

"Hey, Hwoarang. Are you drunk?"

Hwoarang turned around and saw someone he liked. "Hey, sexy."

"What?"

"Meet my girl, Julia."

"Hi, Julia. You're with H?"

"Yeah, and I love it. He's so cool!"

"Anything else?"

"No, just cool."

"Well, you're lucky he's drunk."

"Yeah, he couldn't stop until 1 in the morning."

"Wow. Easy, buddy."

Lili and Xiaoyu finally got outside. They saw Hwoarang talking to a rock, and she saw Asuka not fighting with him, and a girl with "nature's gift".

"Hey, people, and hi, I'm Xiaoyu."

"Hi, I'm Julia. Hi, Lili."

"You know her?"

"Yes, we fought in Iron Fist. She won, unfortunately, for me."

"Oh yeah! I thought your moves were way better than hers, no offense, Lili."

"None taken. So, how's it going."

"It's ok, I guess. I'm starting a new life here. Do you live nearby?"

"No, I came from Tokyo, and Asuka and Xiaoyu moved here."

"Cool. What street?"

"Me and Asuka live on the street with the huge Sakura tree."

"No way, me and Hwoarang live there, too! Our house is small, though, and the moving truck won't be here until next week."

"You can stay, but you might have to check in with Asuka about Hwoarang."

"Ok. Asuka?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I stay over at your house until our furniture is here?"

"Sure, and what do you mean "our"?

"Hwoarang and I are living next to you!"

"Cool for me and you, big problems with me and him!"

**Too bad for Asuka! So, everyone became friends, Lili is pregnant, Julia moves in for a while, Hwoarang is under the same roof with Asuka for a week, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?? By the way, sorry it was so short.**


	6. volcanic Love

**_Just Keep Dreaming Until..._**

disclaimer...i do not own tekken or any of their characters

**Chapter 6:  
Volcanic Romance**

**Hwoarang and Julia are moving in with Asuka and Xiaoyu. It all goes thumbs down for Asuka. Jin is searching for Xiaoyu, and he left Tokyo, Lili is pregnant with Jin's child, and a volcano near their town is about to erupt. What will happen in this chapter?**

**--Jin and Asuka**

"What if I don't find her? What can I do in life without her by my side?"

"Son, you have to answer yourself."

"Mother, I can't. I never loved anyone like Xiaoyu, and this one person ruined it all. And I can't let my devil gene get her. It might really hurt her."

"Well, I'm glad you care about her, but you have the right to control your blood."

"How? I hurt a lot of people using it, and it's not me. It's the devil."

"Trust me. Well, I have to go, good luck Jin."

Jin woke up when the airplane was above his head. He took the subway to look in Niigata. When he sat down, he saw a familiar face behind him. "Asuka?"

"Yeah? Oh, you."

"What are you doing here?"

"Going to Tokyo to auction for fish!"

"Are you alone, and don't lie."

"And what if I do?" Asuka shrugged and turned around to see Hwoarang coming this way. She made a signal to tell him "they had company". He quickly turned around and ran away.

"Who was that?"

"A nobody that I have no idea of."

"Yeah right. Tell me or else I'm following you home."

"Fine, it was H."

"Who's H?"

"Your rival."

"I'm not here. And if you want, I could ship your fish to your house."

"You could actually do that?"

"Just tell me where you live."

"Uhh." She stuttered.

"Ok, fine. I live in Iwate with Hwoarang and Xiaoyu and Julia. And Julia is from the 3rd, 4th, and 5th tournament."

"Is Xiaoyu here?"

"No, she's back home with Julia. We take turns doing jobs."

"So, can I come with you?"

"If you're going to hurt Xiaoyu, then I will kill you."

"No. I'm not. You remember Lili, right?"

"Yeah, she apologized and we're all friends now. She said the revenge was her under age pregnancy."

"She's pregnant?"

"You didn't know that? You're usually the kind of person who uses a condom. Idiot."

"Yeah, yeah. Just remember, it was all a misunderstanding because I get dizzy when I drink, even though I never do."

"Yeah, because you're a dumb butt."

"Sure, and a lot of girls say I'm sexy, but I ignore them."

"Why, you liked Xiaoyu?"

"Liked? I love her."

"Wow, ok, let's go to our house, and if you could, stay at a hotel because we have no bedrooms left for someone of your quality. I mean, you wouldn't like an ordinary bedroom. You're on of those guys who like everything dark. Emo. But, you could share a room with someone. Like Hwoarang."

"What if I share a room with Xiaoyu?"

"Why? If you love her and she loves you, who knows what you'll do in the middle of the night."

Jin turned into a frown and held his head in shame. He reached into his backpack and took out one of her pictures and looked at it closely. She was in the forest with birds along her shoulder, but there was something he never noticed before. It was a purple violet shadow. The picture was taken in the night during a full moon. "Oh my god, the night I fought the devil!"

"What?"

"Nothing."

**--Xiaoyu and Julia**

The two girls were sitting together in the sofa looking at pictures of Hwoarang when he was young. One of them was when he was potty training. They were laughing their hearts out when Hwoarang had toilet paper in his show while he was still in the toilet.

"Wow, your boyfriend is pretty hilarious."

"I know, and I'm just happy I have someone like him. So, where's Lili?"

"I don't really know. She left 3 days ago and she still isn't back. I guess she" her cell phone cut off Xiaoyu. It was Miharu. She opened it up. "Hey, Miharu, how are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Pretty well, so why did you call?"

"You're actually friends with Lili?

"Yeah, why, is there a problem?"

"No, she's here with me. She came back to Tokyo and is staying with me and Steve."

"Oh. So, what's up with her?"

"She wants to talk to you."

"Hello?"

"Hey, Lili! So, how's everything."

"It's kind of unexpected to you, listen. I'm thinking about getting an abortion. Do you second?"

"Uh, one second." She put her hand on the phone to prevent Lili from hearing. "Julia, Lili's thinking about an abortion." Julia gasped and asked for the phone. "Lili you can't! And I'm pretty sure Xiaoyu doesn't want you too either. And I'm serious!"

"Alright, but bad news, the doctor already set it up. I'm sorry." She hung the phone up and started to cry. Miharu gave her a hug and told her to ditch the operation.

Julia and Xiaoyu sat there in shock. It was broken when the doorbell rang. Xiaoyu opened it while Julia put away the photo album. When she opened it, Asuka and Hwoarang was holding a big whole tuna fish. "Wow, we're going to be pretty full." They both laughed and nodded their heads in humor. Then, she saw a man with a hoodie holding a crate of lobsters and crabs. "Jin?"

He put the crate down and saw Xiaoyu in a white dress and blue flip-flops to go along with it. "Hey, Xiaoyu. I got your letter. I saw Asuka in the subway, and to tell you something, I really missed you."

Instead of saying anything, Xiaoyu hugged Jin passionately. Hwoarang was watching. "Aw, man, women never do that to me!" Julia dragged him away to his room and stayed with him there.

Xiaoyu took something out of a box in her room and took out the bracelet that Jin gave her. Xiaoyu turned around. "This is what I'm going to keep on my whole life and I won't take it off until the day I die." Jin smiled and started playing with her hair. "Thanks, Xiaoyu." He gave her a peck on the cheek. Xiaoyu started turning rosy pink.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. I just really missed that. Is that the show me you love me part?"

"You'll see. And can I call you Xiao again?"

"If you want." She started sitting in her bed looking out the window, and sighed.

"Are you ok?"

"Well, yes. But I do sense something really strong coming up. It's kind of scary. I also heard of something called the devil gene that is supposed to be as strong, but this is not it. It can't be a hurricane or a tornado."

"It's ok, Xiao. I'll be with you during the danger."

Xiaoyu started kissing Jin, and then Jin went in deeper. He got on top of her and started unbuttoning her shirt. Xiaoyu allowed him to start kissing her neck and Xiaoyu started taking off his jacket and t-shirt. Once they weren't wearing anything, Jin started going in her, putting a condom that he took before he came here. The more time they had, the more they did it. Jin got in deeper and deeper while Xiaoyu was relaxing and feeling the sensation Jin was giving her. "Xiao, you ok there?"

"Yeah, keep going."

They kept going until 3 in the morning. They were snuggling up and Xiaoyu noticed Jin was fully asleep. She got up softly, and she went to the bathroom. She got out a pregnancy test, and sighed in relief to know that she wasn't pregnant. Jin woke up from a dim light. He saw Xiaoyu there holding a pregnancy test, and examined it. "Xiao?" She turned around in surprise and was completely embarrassed.

"Oh, I'm sorry about this." Xiaoyu turned off the light and went back to bed as Jin followed. He got in bed and put his arm around her.

"It's ok. I wouldn't want you to be unhappy. And I'm sorry about what happened before. I was drunk, I didn't know what I was doing."

"It's ok, Jin." Xiaoyu put a smile on her face, and looked away and put her hand on her forehead. Jin hugged her in protection. Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around his chest and put her head against his rock hard abs. "Jin, you still have the ring, right?" He dug in his pocket and took it out. "You kept it?"

"I would do anything for the only girl I'll ever love."

**--The Next Day**

The gang was taking a walk near Mount Iwate. Xiaoyu was nervous about the force and if anyone knew what Jin and her did last night. Her hands were in her pockets and she kept her eyes on the sidewalk. Jin was upset to see her down. Asuka was also surprised because she was usually jumpy. Asuka pulled her aside. "Are you ok?"

"Well, I'm feeling something that's really strong. Like a soul or something." Xiaoyu sighed. Asuka gave her one of her favorite hugs. "Don't worry, I heard you and Jin talking. He'll protect you always, right?"

"You mean, you know?"

"Yes. I was up in the middle of the night. Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone."

"Thanks. I'm happy I have a friend like you." Xiaoyu grinned and Asuka patted her shoulder and was dragged by Hwoarang. "What is it now, H?"

"Tell your cousin that I want another rematch."

"It's over. Please stop it." Asuka shoved him out of the way.

"Sexy." He whispered so Julia wouldn't hear.

Xiaoyu kept looking at the volcano and she noticed steam coming out. She squinted her eyes and saw red laser shooting out of the volcano. Julia ran up to her. "Xiaoyu, is there something wrong?" Xiaoyu pointed to the volcano and Julia stood in shock. She called the others, and Hwoarang made a move.

"Hey, Kazama, you coming? And I'm talking about you, Jin."

Jin and Hwoarang ran to the volcano, but they stopped halfway when they saw lave burst out the hole, and a human came out. They squinted their eyes and were surprised to see Devil and then he morphed to Kazuya. "Hey, he looks like you."

"He's my dad. Holy crap."

"Well, before we're toast, let's move."

Kazuya spotted them running and quickly turned into Devil and shot lasers toward them. Then, he spotted the girls, and he shot a laser right at Xiaoyu. She was knocked out. She couldn't move her body. Only her arms could. Asuka and Julia were trying to make her get up, but she refused. The guys tried even harder, then Asuka felt a shock. "Step back." Asuka put her hand on Xiaoyu's forehead, then her eyes started to open. Xiaoyu was healed with her angel powers.

"Oh my god, thank you, Asuka!"

"My pleasure, I don't know how that happened, but I'm so glad you didn't get hurt for life."

Jin smiled for Xiaoyu, but realized that he was still a devil, and she was a target for him. **Will it be solved?**


	7. Under My Skin

**Chapter 7: Under My Skin:  
Lili is about to get an abortion and everyone else doesn't second the idea. Her mind is made up, and Miharu and Steve are the only ones to comfort her in her time of need. Her operation is just a few days, and she's in shame to remove a child from life.**

Jin and Xiaoyu were out by the beach and talking things over. Hwoarang and Julia took a break and went on a vacation to South Korea, and Asuka was going to come with them. When Jin started holding Xiaoyu's hand, she noticed a flower-like marking going through her skin. "What's this?" Jin let go of her hand and examined it.

"I think that you got the angel gene instead the devil gene. That's impossible!" Jin started with his episode of confusion. Thinking about it, Xiaoyu was thinking about the other day.

"Jin, I need to go back to the home, can you come?" she said standing up.

"Anything for you." Jin stood up and they went back.

--Korea

The 3 were on the plane, and Julia and Hwoarang were cuddled together, sleeping. Asuka was looking out the window with her hand cupping her chin, wondering about Jin and Xiaoyu. When the morning sun rose, Julia woke up and Asuka was all upset. Asuka noticed her, and began talking to her. "Good morning, do I look OK to you or do I need help?"

"Well, you seem sad about something." She said while scratching her head.

"You're right. With Jin and Xiaoyu home alone, and what happened when we were in the volcano, it just seems like a blur."

"Don't worry, it'll be alright." Julia was about to get up but Hwoarang grabbed her.

"Rise and shine, honey."

Asuka was laughing when he said that. "Like you said, everything's going to be alright."

--Jin and Xiaoyu

Xiaoyu was all curled up in her room without Jin by her side. Jin was begging to check on her, but Xiaoyu couldn't hear with her mind jogged by what gene is inside her. "Could it be, I got zapped! But Asuka healed me using the angel gene. But a few nights ago, I was with Jin, and if that was his father, and that mark on his muscles, it has to be the devil gene!" When her mind became clear, she got up the bed, and put on a white silk dress reaching only to her knees, and she took off the green hair rings and put on white ones, along with white slippers. When she opened the door, Jin fell on her. "Jin, what happened?"

Standing up, Jin fully explained. "I heard you talking, and I wanted to check up on you, but you wouldn't open the door."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess I couldn't do anything but think."

"Don't worry, you got me by your side." Jin started kissing her and started moving his lips more. Xiaoyu started going deeper putting her arms around him. Moments later, they stopped after they heard a doorbell. Moaning, Xiaoyu went downstairs. When she opened the door, she was amazed. "Ms. Kazama?"

"Congratulations, young one, you have the angel gene in your blood."

"Wow, thanks! I can't believe you're here!"

"Well, knowing you and my son care about each other, and you have a new kind of blood, I have been given a second chance of life. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jin came downstairs to see who it was, but was blocked by Xiaoyu. He came closer and was shocked to see his mother alive. "Whoa." Xiaoyu noticed him from the stairs and gave him a gesture to come. He quickly glided down and greeted his mom. "Hey. Is that really you, mother?"

"Yes, because of the gene in her blood, Asuka, Xiaoyu, and I share a special power and because of what you two did, it has been passed down. My blood is in you, Jin."

_disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of thier characters  
_**Sorry it was a short chapter, but at least the innocent Jun came back! Next chapter: Lili will get her abortion but the gang are going to Tokyo to comfort her. Will it all work out?**


	8. good timing bad news

**hey! thanks for reading my story!! Please review! If you have any ideas about the next Tekken story, please contact me. **_disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of thier characters_

**Chapter 8: Good Timing, Bad News  
Jin, Xiaoyu, and Jun are all at home, and Hwoarang, Julia, and Asuka have arrived in Korea forgetting about Lili's abortion. Jun does not know, but she knows who Lili is from when she was watching Xiaoyu.**

Jin and Xiaoyu were getting ready to leave to Tokyo. Xiaoyu got in the car, but she felt nauseous. She rushed back inside to throw up. Jin came downstairs noticing her with a little morning sickness. "Hey, Xiao. Are you ok?" Xiaoyu turned her head up and nodded, and put it back down to throw up. "What did you eat last night?"

"Um, nothing. I think I threw up."

"Do you need to visit the doctor? I thought you weren't pregnant."

"So did I, and no, I don't think I need to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I know what's wrong me."

"What?"

"The gene in my blood, maybe it's a few side affects."

"Ok, but I'm scheduling an appointment before we go to Tokyo."

"Sure, you're the guy."

Jin left, and Xiaoyu flushed the toilet and cleaned up. Then, she saw Jin's condom in the trash bag, and it has a hole in it. "Oh my god. It's not the angel gene. I'm pregnant!" Jun came into the room and was wondering what was going on.

"Ling, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, thank you Ms. Kazama. I just noticed a hole in Jin's condom, and I keep vomiting. Am I really pregnant? I took a pregnancy test and it said negative, but I guess I used the wrong one."

"You know, that's how I felt when I found out I was pregnant with Jin. Kazuya and I had an off night."

"Kazuya Mishima?"

"Yes."

"He kicked my ass! He just kicked it! And his devil form zapped me and I got totally knocked out! You actually liked him? He is muscular but he's evil, well, his devil form is."

"Ok, honey. I know you really wanted to do that with Jin, and he wanted to do that, too, but it might be great raising a child." Jun was stroking her back.

Xiaoyu held her head in shame. "I wish we could, but we're not married. Can you do me a favor and tell him this for me?" Jun spotted a gawk on the ring on her finger. She patted her shoulder one last time and left without her noticing. She started talking to Jin and told him what happened. After she was finished, Jin held her hand. "Xiao, we could get through this together."

"I wish we could, but Jin, we're not married. I mean, we do live together, but I can't raise our baby without marriage." Xiaoyu went to the bathroom and took another pregnancy test and took it. Jin was waiting out the door, and then Xiaoyu opened it showing the true results to him. "Here Jin, at least we'll continue the family tree."

"Not without marrying you first. C'mon Xiaoyu. We could start our own family and raise them and be happy. We could do this, I love you Xiao, and I don't want to lose you."

"I don't either, but you have to take control of the Mishima Zaibatsu, and if Lili doesn't get an abortion, you'll have to be busy taking care of her child." A teardrop came running down her eyes.

"Xiao, think about it. Marry me." He wiped the tear of her cheeks. Jin kissed her passionately on her lips and Xiaoyu enjoyed it. Jun, with surprise, opened the door to a gentleman with red hair and a tae-kwon-do uniform. "Hi, Miss. I'm Hwoarang."

"Hi, I'm Jun Kazama, Jin's mother."

Hwoarang hung his mouth open. "Dude, I thought you were dead!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, nothing. Sorry, I can't handle it. So, where's Jin?"

Jun crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Listen, I know about you. I know your ex hurt Xiaoyu's feelings, and that you brought her there in the first place, and I know about your rivalry with Jin, so take it easy."

"Ok, Ms. Kazama." Hwoarang rushed to Jin and Xiaoyu by the stairs. He saw Jin holding her hand and his arms wrapped around her chest. "Dude, did someone die?"

"No, and I thought you were in Korea." Jin let go of her.

"I was, but my master didn't want me to stay after a blew up a statue, and Julia and Asuka are still there." Hwoarang cocked an eyebrow.

"Ok, listen. Xiaoyu's pregnant, and we were going to Tokyo to check on Lili. I have a decision to make here. She does have morning sickness, but Lili is about to kill a baby. What do I do?" Jin put his hand in his forehead.

"Why don't I go to Tokyo? You can stay here and, wait, whose baby is she pregnant with?" Hwoarang crossed his arms and was waiting curiously for the answer.

"Ok, she's pregnant with my child. And you could do that." Jin gave him the keys to his Porsche and gave him the information for the hotel he'll be staying in. "Please don't screw this up like when you brought Lili at the same time Xiaoyu and I were supposed to meet."

Hwoarang shook his head. "Don't worry, I don't mess up _**everything**_!" He rushed to the car and took out Xiaoyu's suitcase and went inside Jin's luggage. He took out his wallet and left. "Are you kidding me, this guy's rich, and he doesn't get me anything, but gives something to everyone else?"

**--Tokyo with Hwoarang (Lili's abortion)**

Hwoarang burst open the hospital doors and ran to the front desk. "Um, I'm Hwoarang. I'm here to see that pregnant girl, Lili." The person tracked his name down the list and showed him where she was. Hwoarang saw her sleeping. He sat down on a stool and started stroking her long blonde hair. After minutes passed, doctors came rushing in. "I'm sorry, sir, but you have to leave. The anesthesia could last for only 15 more minutes and we have to start." The doctors pushed him out as fast as he could.

Hwoarang waited out in the waiting room reading magazines about families. Then, he fell asleep dreaming about Asuka's face.

**--His dream**

"Hey, Hwoarang. You're so sexy."

"I know I am."

"Too bad you're dating someone else, because I found somebody."

"Who?"

"Do you need to know?"

"No, but I have to do this."

Hwoarang reached in to kiss her, but it was stopped when a strong light waked him up. "Wait, what the crap?" The doctors sat down and started talking to him. "Your friend, Lili, just finished the abortion." He held up a bottle filled with a clear fluid. "Here's the fetus." Hwoarang turned green. "Dude, why the hell do I want to see that!"

**--Xiaoyu and Jin**

Xiaoyu repeatedly threw up and had a lot of weird cravings. Jin was getting more worried about her. "Um, Xiao, we should call the doctor." Xiaoyu shook her head. "Not without your mom, I thought she was supposed to be here a while ago, man, it's a beautiful day, and IT IS NOT THE DAY TO BE VOMITING!"

"Oh, man. Mood swings!"

**mmmmkay, Xiaoyu's pregnant and Jin is taking care of her, Lili is no longer nursing her baby, Hwoarang is disgusted, and Asuka and Julia are having the time of thier lives. THANX FOR READING!**


	9. Bonus Chapter

**Bonus Chapter  
****This is mainly Julia and Asuka in Korea. This is really minor.**  
_disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of their characters_

Julia and Asuka were under the sun enjoying their meals.

Asuka took out her phone to check out her messages, and Julia did the same thing. They both got messages from Xiaoyu.

The message was:

**_Hey, guys. I have bad news. Jin and me were in bed together, and I'm pregnant. I guess I wasn't sure what I was doing. It lasted forever. Well, enjoy Korea. By the way, Hwoarang really misses you guys, and Lili got her abortion._**

**_Miss you,  
Ling Xiaoyu_**

**_P.S. Asuka, your aunt is back!_**

Julia was shocked and Asuka couldn't believe it.

"Oh my god. My cousin and my best friend had sex?"

"Wow, that is total drama. We have to go back to Japan!"

"I wish we could! They delayed all flights for 2 months!"

"How do you know?"

"I read the newspaper!"

"Are you sure you're Asuka?"

**See, totally minor.**


	10. As The Months Go By, Get More Surprised

_disclaimer: i do not own tekken or any of thier characters_

**Chapter 9: As The Months Go By, Get More Surprised  
Xiaoyu's chest was getting bigger. Only Jun, Jin, and Hwoarang were by their side. Julia and Asuka were frustrated about flights and deciding whether or not to take a boat that was blocked by fishing grounds.**

**--Jun and Xiaoyu**

"Breathe in, Xiaoyu. Your baby won't be delivered for another 7 months. You handle this."

"I know I can, but not without the father."

"I'm pretty sure you can raise him or her with Jin without getting married. C'mon, that's how I felt with Kazuya, except he suddenly vanished after his father came to Tokyo." Jun comforted her. "Here, let me show you something." Xiaoyu got herself up and went into the living room. Jun took out a photo album from her "special box" and showed her a picture of Kazuya, herself, and a 1/2-year-old Jin. "This was our family, and I'm so lucky that you're expanding it."

"Thanks. I'm lucky you had Jin." A tear came out of her eye. "Sweetie, don't cry." Jun gave her a hug.

**--Hwoarang and Jin**

"Listen, Kazama! You made Lili pregnant, you made Xiaoyu pregnant, so who else are you going to make pregnant? Your mom?"

"You son of a, never mind. All I want you to know is that Xiaoyu is not getting an abortion. You know, I would raise the child with her. I mean, I am the father."

"By having sex with her."

"I haven't suppose you want to do it with Asuka or Julia, do I?"

"Oh god. We're both perverts. By the way, I crashed your Porsche and used all the money in your wallet."

"That wasn't mine anyway."

"Then, who-"

"Someone from the competition gave me that because he lost a bet. I think his name was Baek Too San."

"Oh crap."

Xiaoyu knocked on the door softly. "Hey guys, may I come in?" Jin and Hwoarang nodded their heads and Xiaoyu sat on the chair holding her unborn child. "So, Hwoarang, how do you feel about me being pregnant?"

"I think Kazama's a pervert for making you pregnant."

"Oh, come on. Don't you want to go back home where Julia is when she comes back from Korea? I think you do. Jin, can I speak to you?"

"Sure." Jin helped Xiaoyu up and dragged her to the hallway. "So, have you made up your mind yet?"

"I have." She took out the engagement ring from her pocket and put it on Jin's finger and stared at it wondering if she did the right thing. Jin took another ring and slid it on her finger. "So, Xiao, can I kiss you?" Jin started working his way to her upper lip. Xiaoyu passionately held his chest.

Hwoarang came along and saw what happened. "Ooh, pregnant woman and pervert making out." He yelled it out so Jin's mom could hear. Next thing he knew, Asuka was beside him. "You stalker." He aimed her fist at him and gave him a memorable punch.

"Asuka, Julia, you're here!" Xiaoyu ran up to give them hugs. Hwoarang got up weakly. "Aw, how sweet. What's for dinner?"

Jin took his hand and helped him up. "Eat what you want."

**--The Next Month**

Jun and Asuka were with Xiaoyu at the hospital to see what kind of babies she will give birth to. Jun was sitting next to Xiaoyu talking to her about what to expect, and Xiaoyu was comforting her.

"Ling Xiaoyu!" She heard her name and got up to see what child she will raise and love with Jin.

It was a while Xiaoyu was in there. When she got out, Asuka and Jun were dying to hear about the results. "Mom, Asuka, I'm going to have boy twins." Asuka squealed. "Yes, I'm going to be a relative to my best friend's off springs!" Asuka and Jun gave her a hug.

When they got home, Xiaoyu was eager to tell Jin about their son. When Jin heard, he was excited. "I can't wait until we could see them." Jin kissed Xiaoyu forcefully on her lips, touching the babies gently.

**--The Last Month**

Asuka, Julia, and Xiaoyu were setting the table for dinner while Jun was cooking dinner. Hwoarang and Jin were lawn mowing and fighting about what oil they should use.

Xiaoyu felt a little cramp and she made an uncomfortable face. Julia saw her biting her lip and Asuka felt nervous that there was something wrong with her. "Xiaoyu, are you ok? Aunt Jun, can you check up on her?" Jun put the rice spoon on the counter and rushed to Xiaoyu.

"I'm fine, really."

Julia and Asuka disagreed, and Jun was getting suspicious. "Ok, but you do seem a little off. Are you sure you don't need anything?" Xiaoyu nodded her head and finished setting the table. Jun, Asuka, and Julia looked at her eyes repeatedly blinking.

Once dinner started, Xiaoyu took a little of everything. Jin saw her being a different person. "Xiao, are you ok?" She nodded her head and but her lips inside her mouth.

"She's fine. Stop worrying, Kazama. You really want this family, do you?"

Julia stepped up. "Hwoarang, please don't fight with Jin."

"Ok, baby, whatever you say."

Julia sat back down and ate her sushi. Xiaoyu couldn't even take a bite of the steamed buns. Asuka was staring at her while she was eating lobster like something was about to go wrong. Jin also looked worried. He kept eating his fish and Hwoarang kept eating his crawfish looking at Xiaoyu sweating. Jun got up and wanted to talk to her. "Uh, Xiaoyu. You look like you're about to burst!"

"I know! I'm about to burst the baby out of me!" She yelled it out loud with great pain. Everyone panicked, especially Jin. Xiaoyu kept breathing heavily.

Asuka got the phone and called the hospital. "Help, my best friend's in labor! Come on, Speedy! Come on, she hid it!" She hung up the phone and ran to the table. "Jin, c'mon, you're the daddy!"

Jin and Hwoarang rushed to the biggest car in the lot. Jun, Asuka, and Julia helped her in and Hwoarang took the wheel. Asuka kept massaging Xiaoyu, Julia told him the directions, and Jun was breathing with her. Xiaoyu held Jin's hand tightly that it turned red in a second. A few minutes later, they were at the hospital. Jin and Hwoarang carried her inside. "Go, go, go, go! It's getting worse! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Asuka and Jun held her hands, and Julia was supervising.

Once they got to the front desk, she was put immediately to a private hospital room. Jun and Jin came with her, and the others waited. Asuka and Julia were praying, and Hwoarang fell asleep, again. Asuka burst into tears when she heard Xiaoyu screaming, and Julia continued praying.

Many moments later, Jin came out of the operating room. "So, do you want to see our two baby boys?" Everyone smiled, even Hwoarang! Everyone rushed to the room, gasping when they saw the two miracles. Jin sat on the bed and kissed her head. "Good job, Xiao."

"So, what are their names?" Everyone was curious to know, especially Asuka.

Xiaoyu was too weak to talk so Jin did it. "You see, we really haven't thought of that many names, yet. But if we wanted, we would name them Kaz and Sasuke." Jun asked why. "Well, Kazuya was my father, and he may be my rival, but he made me, and Xiao likes the name Sasuke because there's this one guy her friend knows that reminds her of me."

"You never thought of naming it Hwoarang?"

**Ok, I know it went too fast, but I guess it's ok because Jin and Xiaoyu are together and they just had their two kids, Kaz and Sasuke. Everyone couldn't be happier. Asuka and Julia have new buddies to play with, Jun has grandchildren, Hwoarang wants to teach them tae-kwon-do, and Jin and Xiaoyu's dreams came true. Thanks, please review! Next chapter coming!**


	11. Epilogue In Seven Years

**disclaimer:i do not own tekken or any of their characters**

**Chapter 10: In Seven Years…  
7 years have passed by. Hwoarang is about to ask Julia a huge question. Sasuke and Kaz are 6 years old now, and Jin and Xiaoyu live in another house in Sendai with their two children. Asuka and Jun traded houses with Hwoarang and Julia. Jun had caught up with Kazuya and Asuka is living life at home.**

**--Jin, Xiaoyu, Sasuke, and Kaz **

Jin was helping Kaz and Sasuke with their homework, and Xiaoyu was preparing dinner. She rinsed the fish and went outside to grill it. When Jin was done helping, the 2 boys ran outside and Sasuke was the first one. "Hi, mommy!" Xiaoyu smiled at him and stroked his pointy hair. Then Kaz came and gave her a hug. "Mommy, where do babies come from?"

Xiaoyu giggled. "I'll tell you when you two are older." Jin was watching her playing with the kids. He smiled and set the table. He stopped when he saw a picture of Xiaoyu in the hospital bed holding the newborns. Then, he came up with an idea.

**--Hwoarang and Julia **

The two were taking a ride in Hwoarang's convertible. Julia was enjoying the serene nature that lay upon her eyes. He knew how much she loved that, so he took her to the forest where they first met.

"Julia, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Hwoarang got on one knee and took out a box. "Will you marry me and start a family with me?"

Julia turned red and jumped. "Oh my god! Yes! I will!" She jumped on him and Hwoarang put a flower in her hair and kissed her going under her shirt. The animals behind the bushes were watching them and the birds started singing for Julia.

**--Jun and Kazuya **

Kazuya was sitting near the well with a picture of his mother and father. He tore it in half and threw one half inside. Then, he took out another picture of Jun and Jin. This one, he did not break. He took out a photo of the devil, and shredded it into a thousand pieces.

"You seem a little tense." Jun said with care. Kazuya turned around and saw her light blue dress and a bunny in her arms. He was very surprised to see her. "Jun, why are you here?"

Jun let go of the bunny. "Well, our son and his wife were going to have a baby, or two. That's why. And I came back because the angel gene saved me." Kazuya stroked her hair. "I'm sorry about what happened." Jun hugged him and put her head along with his shoulders. "It's ok. At least we have grandchildren." It has been a long time since they did this, but Kazuya kissed her forehead. The sun started shining on them.

**--Jin and Xiaoyu**

After dinner, Xiaoyu put the boys to sleep in their own rooms and Jin was getting ready for what he was about to ask her. Once she was finished, she went into the bedroom where she and Jin slept. When she was in, Jin shut the door and locked it.

"Um, am I in trouble?" Jin shook his head and explained what was in his mind. "Xiao, we have 2 bedrooms left, and our house is pretty big. I think we should have another child."

"Okay, well, I agree with you, but what if they're twins again? I don't want to revisit what happened when I was in labor." Jin put his finger on her lips and started undressing her.

**--Asuka (3 weeks later…)**

She was finishing her lunch with Jun. Then, Xiaoyu called her to tell her about her new great news.

"Hey, Asuka. I'm pregnant again!"

"Whoa. I should come see you in 9 months! I hope that what happened before doesn't happen again."

"Don't worry. And you should. So, what's up with you?"

"Nothing, except Julia and Hwoarang are getting married." She sighed.

"Whoa, that's big news. Are you ok?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? Come on, I'm your best friend."

"Ok, I'm jealous."

**_Epilogue:  
Xiaoyu is pregnant again with a baby girl and Jin dropped the Mishima Zaibatsu.  
Julia and Hwoarang get married.  
Asuka is over her jealousy and met someone.  
Jun and Kazuya are training partners.  
Sasuke and Kaz are learning karate from Jin.  
Julia and Hwoarang sell their home and move to Korea._**

**Ok, this story is complete. I'm making a new series where Asuka and Hwoarang are a couple (the story will include Jin, Xiaoyu, Sasuke, Kaz, Julia, Jun, Lili, and Baek)**


End file.
